


Gunther

by TheMGMouse



Series: "There Are Stars in The Valley" A Stardew Valley Character Study [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: I wrote a bit of a backstory for Gunter.





	Gunther

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short thing that was fun to write -  
I hope you enjoy it as much I did writing it. It really flowed out of the brain. . .  
Bananas!~

Gunter didn’t have much to do in the library nowadays, but when he was younger he was all over the place with this. It was something that he was passionate about. And although he was too shy to get strike out on his own and search for artifacts. He studied them and on occasion asked Marlon to keep his eyes peeled for them. Unfortunately, Marlon did not know what they looked like and Gunther ended up with nothing.

But still, he would tend to the library, which was his dream to do and constantly continue adding to its stock. Unfortunately… as time went by, he became less and less interested in the library as it seemed to one cared about this. And his literal dream began slowly collecting dust, and while Gunter was ashamed of it, what could he do?


End file.
